The present invention relates to plumbing installations and in particular to pipework for the installation of a component into an existing installation.
When installing components, for example a water meter, into an existing plumbing installation, the existing pipework must be cut and the meter, together with isolation valves on other components jointed into the installation. As the pipes of the installation will normally be located close to a wall, this will normally require bends to be fitted in order to provide the required clearance for the meter. Furthermore, there is normally limited space in which to fit the meter, further complicating the pipework required. As a consequence the fitting of meters and like components, for example pumps or water heaters, can be a time consuming and expensive operation.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides a pipe loop for fitting components to a plumbing installation, characterised in that the pipe loop comprises a pipe coupling having an adapter with an inlet and outlet located coaxially of one another and being adapted to be located in a straight length of pipe in the plumbing installation, the adapter defining a seat formation between the inlet and outlet, the seat formation having an axis perpendicular to the axis of the inlet and outlet, the adapter having a screw threaded bore coaxially of the seat formation, a body portion of the connector engaging the screw threaded bore of the adapter, the body portion defining a pair of coaxial radially separated tubular members, an inner tubular member extending beyond the outer tubular member into sealing engagement with the seat formation, the outer tubular member having radial apertures and an outer water jacket being mounted around the outer tubular member so that it is rotatable with respect thereto, the water jacket being sealed between the body member and adapter, and a component being connected at one side to the inner tubular member and at the other side to the water jacket, to complete the loop.
The pipe loop in accordance with the present invention will provide a diversion to the flow in the plumbing installation from the inlet of the adapter, through the seat and inner tubular member to the component and then back through the water jacket, radial apertures in the outer tubular member and between the inner and outer tubular members, to the outlet from the adapter. This direction of flow may of course be reversed, so that the inlet becomes the outlet and the outlet becomes the inlet.
The coaxial inlet and outlet of the adapter permits the adapter to be mounted relative to the plumbing installation at any angle through 360xc2x0. Furthermore, the coaxial mounting of the inner tubular member and water jacket, permit mounting of the loop at any angle through 360xc2x0 perpendicular to the axis of the plumbing installation. The loop according to the present application may consequently be easily adapted to accommodate the restraints on the space in which it is fitted.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the connections for the adapter to the plumbing installation and for the coupling to the loop are screw threaded fittings, so that appropriate adjustments may be made and then the fitting tightened to make a seal. Permanent solder joints may however be used although in such cases, final adjustment would have to be completed before the joints are made.
A further advantage of the present invention, particularly where compression joints are used, is that the components of the loop may be preassembled, final adjustment of the position of the loop and components thereof, being made during installation of the loop into the plumbing installation.
A loop in accordance with the present invention is particularly suitable for the fitting of water meters in water supplies of domestic or commercial properties. However the loop may be used to fit other components, for example pumps or heaters in existing installations. Other components, for example isolation valves and drain taps may also be included in the loop. Preferably the components in the loop are also adjustable to accommodate the varying orientation of the loop.